When one future ends, another begins
by AltoBass
Summary: Cadence and Shining Armor would have been married today, but the changelings had other plans. With the loss of Shining Armor, how will Twilight adjust to her beloved brother's passing?


When one future ends, another begins

In loving memory of

CPT Shining-Armor Sparkle

1st Equestrian Infantry Regiment

The wind and rain did not help to alleviate the stress of losing a brother. The whole city was gathered to mourn the captain's passing. The price of living in peace was high, too high for one pony in particular.

Twilight had so much on her mind during the service: Who would be my role model now? How can I live with myself after I let him die? What will I do now that he's gone? Too many thoughts were being generated with no answers to offset the negativity. All of Shining Armor's Lieutenants were in attendance. The Sergeant responsible for training him was the first to give his thoughts on his passing.

"Soldier, leader, hero, friend. These are just some of the words to describe Captain Shining Armor. I have had the honor to train this stallion and then serve alongside him to defend Equestria's freedom. He never backed down from a challenge..."

Twilight was tuning out as the First Sergeant went on. She was thinking of the brother she just lost. She had left on such bad terms the last time they were face to face. Twilight had always taken responsibility for her shortcomings and did her best to make amends, but her situation was too much for her.

There was no hope of recovery from this, she thought to herself. Her tears of sorrow and regret cemented the idea in her thoughts. This was not just a brother she lost. He was a role model. He was the brightest beacon of inspiration that could never be extinguished. He was her knight in Shining Armor.

As the service continued, officers and senior NCOs gave speeches and entire companies of soldiers performed facing movements and presented arms for their fallen commander.

After the service was done, everyone left to return to their jobs, the children started school again and even the princesses returned to their royal duties. Twilight was the only soul anywhere near her brother's grave. She kept replaying the day she last saw Shining Armor. Every replay was another sprinkle of salt upon still-fresh wounds. Each time playing it back was another ten opportunities to avoid the present catastrophe, or at least soften the blow.

There were a few other ponies visiting their loved ones, but Twilight paid them no mind. She was too wrapped up in her greatest loss to date. She knew that others were visiting the graveyard, but nopnony else would visit a grave they didn't know. The hoofsteps were what alerted her to the approach of many other ponies. Looking up, she saw some familiar faces.

It was a while before Twilight was able to make out the faces of her friends, family and others she had worked with. It was clear they wanted to support her, but didn't want to give help unwanted. It was Fluttershy who broke the silence with her soft spoken voice.

"Twilight, we brought you some food. You've been here all night," she began as Twilight looked up from the headstone. "The rest of us want to help you through this, OK?" Food was nice, but it was not what would comfort Twilight in her time of need.

Rainbow Dash was completely refraining from her attention grabbing personality and instead, focusing on what mattered most: giving supporting attention to her friend who needs it most.

"We all feel bad about letting this happen, Twilight. It's not your fault he's gone." A quick glance toward Rainbow, then back to her brother's resting place. Even Pinkie Pie's cheerful demeanor and attempts to raise a smile seemingly did nothing to bring relief from Twilight's depressed mind.

"Thank you all so much for being here for me, but I just want to be alone right now, with Shining," Twilight finally replied, still looking down at her brother's grave. It was clear to everypony that trying to help Twilight recover from this would only agitate her and cause her more pain.

"Well, darling," Rarity said through her black gossamer veil, "if you ever need to talk to us, we're here for you." It was clear that Rarity was getting very emotional over this whole ordeal.

Several hours had passed without moving from her stance in front of Shining Armor's grave, her thoughts revolving around the day that should have been the happiest day of his life. She had come up with no explanation as to why such a terrible creature would exist in this world with the sole purpose of feeding off other ponies' love for one another.

It was a truly wicked being reserved for only those evil enough to emerge from Tartaurus. This thought was interrupted by some pony else's presence. There were no steps to be heard, no voice spoke, but Twilight knew someone was watching her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a familiar face. The caring face belonged to Cadence.

"Mind if I join you?" Twilight knew it was her from her posture, her voice, the way she showed up after all others had left. There was no doubt in her mind that Cadence genuinely cared about her wellbeing. Her steps toward her were soft and respectful, but something told Twilight Cadence was here for more than visiting her lover.

"I know this is hard on you Twilight. I feel the loss too. I loved him just as much as you did." Cadence said, putting her hoof around Twilight's shoulder.

"You two were perfect for each other. Why did it have to end like this?" twilight asked, choking back tears and cries of anguish. Twilight had just put forth a question that had no easy answer, if there was an answer at all.

Twilight hadn't noticed through her heavy sobbing that she was now in Cadence's embrace. But this was a more passionate embrace than when she simply came over to foal sit. As Twilight's mind came back to reality, she was more aware of what was happening to her.

It was Cadence who was now crying harder than Twilight. Cadence had always been a source of inspiration, a beaming tower of hope and love to Twilight. That image changed the instant she realized that even the most beloved icons, seemingly indomitable in spirit and always there to serve as role models, can be broken. The proof could not be any clearer to her and there were no words to describe the emotions going through her mind right now. Only the sound of Cadence's sobbing and the feel of her embrace were known to Twilight.

"I feel so lonely without him, Twilight. I don't want to lose you, too." Cadence now had both arms around Twilight, squeezing tighter than before. "You're right he was the perfect stallion for me, but you're the best friend I've ever had. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

Each word was painful to hear. What made it worse was it was coming from the one who gave her so much inspiration to be her best. Twilight decided that enough was enough for her. She came to terms with what had happened that day. Her brother was mauled by a parasite in the likeness of Princess Cadence, but she would not be defeated by this loss.

Even from beyond the grave, Shining Armor can still invoke pride, courage, loyalty and even lift spirits of those who feel broken and defeated. The proof of this was swelling in Twilight's mind and heart, overflowing even. She reciprocated the embrace back to Cadence.

"I'm not giving up, Cadence." With these words, Twilight had calmed Cadence from her hysteria and bolstered her own will to fight on. "He may be gone, but we're still here to remember him. He was a great soldier, he would have made a fantastic husband, but he left behind a sister who can still do great things."

This was the proudest moment of Twilight's life. Not because she would get the opportunity to surpass her brother, but because she had the opportunity to carry on his legacy. The expression from Cadence changed from emotionally broken to beaming with pride. She could finally tell Twilight what she had been waiting to say.

"That's not all he left behind." The pause and expression she gave Twilight almost seemed like she was hinting at something, but Twilight couldn't quite put her hoof on it. Twilight's confused expression prompted another statement from Cadence. "There's another reason we decided to get married so soon..."

The pieces were starting to come together, but the picture was still not yet clear. Cadence leaned closer to Twilight to whisper the news to her. Twilight also noted Cadence's forearm around her own stomach. This would seal the deal, but she needed to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Twilight, I'm pregnant."

Those words simply erased any feelings in Twilight's mind of fear, regret, or self-doubt. It left a void that was filled with polar opposite emotions just as fast as it was emptied. Twilight's joy simply could not be contained. This was better than getting her cutie mark, reuniting her friends after defeating Discord, even finishing all 45 volumes of the Canterlot Encyclopedia.

In fact, all those things together couldn't even compare. It was a sense of both relief and joy she had never felt before. She no longer had tears of sorrow and regret. Instead, these were tears of elation and love for her brother, sister-in-law, princess mentors, and all the others who stood by her and supported her in her greatest time of need.

All Twilight could think about now was looking to the future and how it was shaped by those left behind. Not to say she was glad that they were gone, but proud that their influence had shown to be an even greater force than the friendship that brought them together.

 _"Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I write to you today in response to an invaluable lesson about friendship. I learned that a tragedy is no reason to give up all hope. Instead, it is an encouragement to continue on in place of those who cannot be here with us. I learned this first-hand after the Changeling invasion of Canterlot. It was the most painful experience I had ever gone through. I must confess, Shining Armor had been the greatest influence of my childhood and when I came to realize that I would never see him again, I had a mind to leave my friends behind in this world and… join him. What changed my mind was Cadence. She reminded me that there was a future for me here. It was a role Shining Armor was supposed to take, but..._

Princess Celestia excused the teardrop marks on this part of the letter and continued reading on...

 _"I have so many to thank for helping me get through this dark time: my friends and family, you and Luna, even the Royal Guard. Cadence was the real reason I decided to stay. Without her, I would have left for sure, but knowing her child would grow up without a father is something I just couldn't let happen. I know how heartbroken Cadence was when Shining Armor died. She still had grief in her voice when she came to see me. She already lost a loving husband, and I was not going to let her lose her best friend as well. I take on this role not for myself, not just for Cadence and Shining, but all out there who have loved, lost and found a way to carry on._

 _Yours most sincerely,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _PS, we still have not come up with a good name for the baby, so we'd really love to hear from you, when you can."_

A view from Heaven is such a rare position for anypony to be in. Shining Armor was one of the few stallions who had such a privilege. It was not so much the view itself he found so inspiring, but what he saw from it: his widowed wife and beloved sister reigniting each other's spark. With this in mind, Shining would be content with his angelic existence, knowing he had not been taken from his loved ones in vain.

He could rest easy knowing that Twilight, Cadence and the rest would be able to carry on their own lives. He now had one desire in mind: watch his loved ones live their lives before they joined him in eternity. He would never be able to touch any of them until then, but the wait would be well worth it if it meant being reunited with the ones he loved in life.


End file.
